Pure
by JessiRoad
Summary: Mai never forgave Zuko, Aang doesn't fully trust him, and he is practically alone. Still on their mission to Unite the Nations they find a bender that shouldn't exist and she turns the tables. Will the team be able to stay & work together?
1. Prolouge

Title: Pure

Summary: Mai never forgave Zuko, Aang doesn't fully trust him, and he is practically alone. Still on their mission to Unite the Nations they find a bender that shouldn't exist and she turns the tables. Will Aang be forgiven and will the team be able to stay together to save the Nations.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"How can we trust you with the ways you have hurt us?" She practically screamed….

"It's too late you have done enough." The strong fighting girl whispered as she left him alone….

He sat near the fire watching as the flame flickered back and forth creating light and destroying life. That's how he believed himself to be. A destroyer. And now even with him being on the Avatar's side he felt dead inside and as if nothing good ever came out of his presence. He let out a sigh and heard the quiet footsteps of the boy who would save the Nations. They sat there for a few silent moments before the monk spoke.

"You don't have to stay up all night. I'll take the next shift."

"I'm fine." He mumbled just wanting to be alone. And his wish was granted at least it would be until the purifier came along. Then he would never want to be alone again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

She walked down the path taking one small and quaint step at a time. Deep, silent breaths and quiet murmurings of her prayers and she was on her way. She knew where she was going and when she would get there. But she didn't know who she was going to meet. It was dark and she was nearing the place. She could feel him there and there was a force pulling her closer and closer to him. But she knew the one thing she couldn't do … She couldn't touch him. If she did the whole plan would be ruined and the Nations sent into even more chaos.

She was a few feet away when she felt the ground below her consume her feet but she didn't struggle she let it trap her and make her immovable. Her hood covered her face and hid her features. She was the Pure.

_Pure of Body…. Pure of Mind… Pure of Heart…._

"Hello Aang." She whispered as she looked up into the eyes of her former reincarnation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Aang looked to the girl with angered eyes. "Who are you? And what do you want?" She looked  
>up and his brown eyes met amber ones. "What is someone from the Fire Nation doing here?"<p>

"We could kill you in a second!" Toph said with a smirk.

"But you wouldn't," the girl countered. "The Avatar is all about Peace and pacifism. Why would  
>he kill an innocent soul that had never killed or harmed a sould in return." Air blasted around<br>the girl making her cloak blow around her recealing a blood read dress that pooled out around  
>her feet.<p>

"Who are you?" Aang asked getting even angrier.

"Calm yourself, The one who angers the easiest falls the quickest." She said and Zuko stared dazed by the way she spoke with such wisdom that his uncle Iroh had done before.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked getting frustrated.

"I am the avatar."

"No you aren't, I am."

"Guys, she isn't lying." Toph said getting confused.

"Explain yourself before we take this to extreme measures!"

"Aang, I am your most recent reincarnation. However I am not the only one that has been born." They all looked stunned. "Let me explain. When you froze yourself your heart stopped for just a second before starting again, which lead to the next avatar being born to the Southern Water tribe, to an old sage by the name of Rosalinda. She had a daughter by the name of Kiya, who was your next reincarnation. However she died at the age of ten from going too far out one night into the snow and dying of starvation. When she died Lynx was born to the grandfather of Toph here. He was a powerful bender and almost mastered metal bending, however he left for war and was killed on the front line when trying to protect the love of his life. The second he died, a couple gave birth to a young girl by the name of Catarina. She was named after her cousin Katara of the southern Water tribe. Her mother was a member of the Southern Water tribe that was taken hostage with the last waterbenders. She then fell in love with the Admiral and they went back to the Fire Nation and got married in secret. The Mother changed her name to Zenon instead of Kataline which she had been called before hand. And he changed his name from Zetheren to Prozin. When they had Catarina they had hoped to keep her out of the war and to keep her view of her heritage pure by not letting her know about it. However at the age of fifteen the war struck her town when a few bandits tried to flood it, and the Avatar came and warned the villiage of the flood. Her parents knew they would have to tell the young girl and one night she was firebending a leaf before putting out the fire with her waterbending, they told her. A few nights passed and The Princess of the Fire Nation came and inspected the villiage... finding the fugatives she killed them with a smile. Catarina was taken hostage and turned into the Fire Lord. However when Azula told Him that the girl could airbend and the girl didn't demonstrate it for him, he scolded his daughter. Azula then took her anger out on the girl by challenging the girl to an Agni Kai. The girl didn't fight back but avoided the throws, however Azula got angry and a little too close when she scared the girl by grabbing her by the back of the neck. The girl got away when Iroh her uncle saw the dibocle. The girl, Catarina got away but not without the permanent scar that no amount of healing would erase." The girl stopped out of breath.

Katara and Sokka remembered the tales of how the little girl by the name of Kiya ran away and was never found again and how she had died. And they didn't doubt this stranger's story seeing as they did indeed have an aunt who was captured by the name of Kataline. Toph the same knew of her uncle Lynx and that he gave his life for his love, that was one of the reasons her father didn't want her to get too involved in earthbending. Zuko knew of the story of the Admiral Zetheren and how he became a fugative when he ran away from the Fire Nation. He also remembered his uncle informing him about his sister having a fit and trying to kill a defensless non-bender by means of an Agni Kai, he remembered that it had been almost like a threat to him trying to say that she would kill him with one too. Aang was the only one that didn't believe.

"And how do you fit into all this, did The girl, Catarina die then to lead to you?"

"No, Catarina didn't die, infact she stands before you right this moment." Aang gasped as the rocks fell from her feet and she turned to show him her scarred neck. "It is good to meet you my cousins,"

"If you are who you say you are, then how did you find us?" Zuko asked. Catarina looked at him or the first time and smiled, he had such gorgeous eyes.

"A certain female bounty hunter pointed me in the right direction and I have just been walking ever since." She turned to Aang and frowned at his expression. He didn't like her or the new information. "However Aang one thing you must know is to never touch me, if you do then we both die."

"And why is that."

"Because just being this close puts the balance off slightly if we were to touch then the balance would flip completely, we would both die and there would be no more continuation of the Avatar cycle. And for the war to end both of us have to fullfil our destinies. Yours being of course to kill the Fire Lord, and mine being to folllow in Lynx's footsteps."

"So what you are saying is your destiny is to die?" Sokka asked.

"Yes," She mumbled moving to sit next to the fire. She snapped her fingers and a blue spark lite up the fire even more, they watched as the red and blue flames danced around each other becoming one white flame. She smiled, that told her that she was right in coming here, it would all end the way it was meant to.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sorry it has been a while, and I'm interested in the story again... FINALY right? well please review and tell me if i should continue... I probably will continue for at least one more chapter but if no one wants me to continue I won't and it will just sit there like some of my other stories collecting dust...<span>_**

**__**_**~~JessiRoad~~**_


End file.
